Unis
by totallyGSR
Summary: Sara et Grissom ont toujours étaient unis par le destin.


**Unis**

Elles étaient deux personnes qui s'uniraient, mais pour l'instant elles ne le savent pas encore. Pourtant, elles ont des point communs. Ces deux personnes ont connu la perte douloureuse de leurs pères. L'un est mort assassiné, l'autre d'une crise cardiaque. Et puis, elles ont du grandir différemment des autres. L'une dans des foyers, l'autre élevée par sa mère sourde.

Ces deux personnes vivaient à chaque extrémité du pays. Et pourtant, un beau jour, au détour d'une conférence, elles se rencontrèrent, sans savoir que leurs vies étaient liées.

Elles se sont rencontrées, un mois de Mai à San Francisco. Dès le premier regard, un échange s'est opéré. Mais hélas, elles se sont séparées aussi vite qu'elles se sont connues. De là, chacune est repartie dans sa vie, tout en gardant l'espoir qu'un jour elle se reverraient.

Elle, elle avait eu des relations plus ou moins sérieuses, espérant au plus profond d'elle-même retrouver cet homme, brun au yeux bleus couleur océan.

Lui, il s'était lancé à corps perdu dans le travail, étant de nature asociale, mais espérer au fond de lui-même qu'un jour, cette charmante demoiselle brune au regard chocolat viendrait le délivrer de sa solitude.

Les années passèrent à s'échanger des mails, puis un jour, un coup de téléphone. La promesse de se revoir très vite à Vegas. Les choses s'enchaînèrent et les voilà maintenant ensemble, dans la même équipe. Mais leur amour ne vit qu'au détour d'un regard, d'un sourire, d'une parole, sans pour autant être consumé.

L'amour est un sentiment très simple, mais ce sont les hommes qui s'évertues, et s'évertuerons toujours, à le rendre compliqué. Il avait rejeté cet amour pourtant si fusionnel et passionnel pour des raisons futiles : la différence d'âge, leurs rapports hiérarchiques, et sa peur.

Sa terrible peur de l'inconnu. Sa peur de lui. Sa peur des femmes et des êtres humains. Déjà petit, il avait du mal à se lier d'amitié, trouvant les enfants de son âge inintéressant. Après la mort de son père, il s'était enfermé dans un mutisme que seule sa mère pouvait percer. La communication ne se faisait que par la langue des signes, ce qui le coupait un peu plus du monde. Et puis sa passion pour les insectes et la biologie, l'ont écarté de tous les enfants qui s'amusaient au loup et à d'autre jeux qu'il trouvait stupides.

Et pourtant, il n'était pas le seul à se poser des questions. Une jeune femme voulait se sentir aimée. Mais elle redoutait le jour où elle devrait se lancer à corps perdu dans une relation. Et si elle était comme son père ? Et si elle avait hérité du gêne meurtrier de sa mère ? Tant de question qui la poussèrent finalement a accepter la situation : vivre dans l'espoir d'être aimée par cet homme. Bien sûr, ce fut plus douloureux, mais qu'importe. Si il découvrait la vérité sur elle, il s'enfuirait. Et là, elle aurait tout perdu.

Ces deux personne liées à jamais, ont passé six ans de leur vie a vivre côte à côte sans jamais laisser leur amour se consumer.

Et puis un jour, la peur. Cette peur terrible de perdre l'être aimé. Alors il a décidé de prendre les devant. Un soir, sous la pluie il s'était rendu chez elle pour lui déclarer son amour. Une nuit passée l'un avec l'autre, et plus jamais l'envie de se quitter.

Deux ans. Deux, c'était le nombre d'années qu'il avait passé avec elle. Cent quatre semaines a s'endormir a côté d'elle et à se réveiller dans ses bras. Sept cent trente jours à vivre à ses côtés sans plus se quitter.

Mais aujourd'hui il était seul. Seul dans cette maison qui lui rappelait tant sa future femme. Seul à s'en vouloir. Trois jours de vide, de froid dans son cœur. Trois jours à relire son dernier adieu, sa lettre. Trois jours à se remémorer cette affaire, où une femme de ménage du laboratoire avait voulu se venger de lui en s'emparant de ce qu'il avait de plus cher : Sara.

Assis dans son canapé, Grissom se remémorait chaque moment passé avec Sara : leur rencontre, leurs mails, les coups de téléphone, sa venue à Vegas, ces moments de complicité.

Il se remémorait chaque geste de sa bien aimée : son sourire, sa manière de faire la moue, l'intensité de son regard, cette ride sur son front quand elle est en colère, ses larmes… Tout, il se remémorait tout.

Voilà ce que la vie lui avait réservé : la mort de son père, la maladie de sa mère, dix ans à refouler ses sentiments, deux ans de bonheur, trois jours de vide.

Et pourtant, seul dans sa maison, assis sur son canapé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Si la vie les avaient réunis après toutes ces épreuves, c'est que rien n'était perdu. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Elle était partie sans prévenir, mais elle reviendrait car ils s'aimaient.

Grissom n'avait pas complètement tort. La sonnerie de son portable retentit, il regarda l'identifiant et s'allongea en souriant sur son canapé : c'était Sara.

**Fin**


End file.
